Why me
by dagon pepper
Summary: Kagome is confused when her mother takes her out of school early. it was the day before her 18th birthda and she was not feeling well. what is happening? why did her mother take her out of school? -my sumeries suck so please read the story-
1. Chapter 1

1

When kagome was a little girl, her mother would tell her all sorts of bed time stories to put her to sleep. Only one really stuck with her now that she was 17 years old. _Once upon a time there was a demon princess. She wasn't like the others for she was a very rare type of demon. _Kagome would always ask her mother what kind of demon she was and all her mother could tell her was that she didn't know the type of demon because she had forgotten. _When the princess was a baby, her mother was told that she would be killed if she had the child. She ran away so she could have her baby and live in peace. She gave up a lot to be with the child. She gave up her mate, her home, and most important...the most loving person. She loved him dearly but she couldn't allow him and the others to kill the child. They all told her that it wasn't the kind only the fact that the child was female. They didn't like the idea of a very rare demon was going to be born female. _Kagome asked her mom why it mattered if the baby was a female and her mother told her that the child would become evil and destroy everything. She asked her mom if the daddy of the baby was the rare demon. Yes was her mothers response. _She ran far away and was never to be found again. _

" mom im going to school now!" Kagome yelled to her mother. " wait a minute sweetie I want you to take your sister with you" she replied. Ollet ran down the stairs. She was only kagome's half sister. "Lets go before we are late for school again you turd." "Bye mom" they both yelled

**At the school**

Kagome was in first period when she started feeling weird. She knew she was a miko and that her trips to the past was un-natural but she didn't understand why she was feeling so ill. 'Maybe it was something I ate' she thought to herself. She had eaten a lot of strange things while she was there. It started getting worse and she had to leave. She was on her way to the office when she was called down there anyways. She got to the office and to her surprise her mom was standing there waiting for her to get there.

"Lets go sweetie. We need to leave now" she stated. The people looked at her weird and she looked at her mother with a questioning look.

**In the car**

"mom why did you come to the school?" She asked " we need to talk dear. I forgot that your birthday is tomorrow and I need to tell you something before it." her mother replied.

" well that's okay, I was going to call you anyways. I am really not feeling good at all. I feel all nauseous." she told her mom. Ray Looked at her daughter with concern and confusion. She didn't think it would happen so soon. She really talked to her daughter.

**At the shrine**

"kagome dear come to the living room so I can talk to you." ray said

Kagome came to the living room after she drank some soda water and was starting to feel a little better.

"Yea mom what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked

" kagome dear do you remember that story I would tell you when you were a little girl? The one about the demon princess?"

"Um...sort of yea why?"

"Kagome dear. That demon princess was me. You were the rare demon baby that was talked about. The reason why you are not a demon now is because you have not come into your powers yet. That happens on your 18th birthday."

"That is tomorrow tho...and I don't really think that I am this special demon cause look at me...no friends...nothing"

"Did you ever get the feeling that you belonged in the past?" she asked her daughter

" yea but I don't I was born here and with you and stuff."

Ray started chanting and before kagome her mom changed into something else. She was a beautiful demon with long black hair that looked sort of blue. She had also grown in height. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. Kagome almost fainted but didn't when ray started talking to her again.

"Kagome I know this is something really big to take in but you need to listen to me before you start going all fainting on me" ray said

A/N This is my first story on ffn so please review and tell me what you think of my first chapter?


	2. undergoing new changes

1 _**Last time**_

"Kagome I know this is something really big to take in but you need to listen to me before you start going all fainting on me" ray said

**Chapter 2**

**undergoing new changes.**

Kagome looked at her mom with confusion and understanding. She understood now why her mother was always so strange. She was a demon.

"But why are you just now telling me about this?"

"Because I thought that if I told you earlier that you were a rare demon that you would freak out and then try to come into your powers earlier than expected now this will be a slightly painful experience for you. I will be there for you so you don't need to worry about that."

Kagome had finally had enough. She fainted.

It was about 7:30am when kagome woke up. She was in her bed and her mom was sitting in a chair across from her.

" I had the weirdest dream mom"

"What was that sweetie?"

" you were a demon and you were trying to tell me that I was a demon too and then it was all dark and I don't remember much about it." she replied

"Sweetie that was not a dream"

as if on cue, kagome's body started hurting and she felt dizzy.

"Mom why does my body hurt so bad?"

"Go look in the mirror sweetie"

when Kagome looked in the mirror she almost screamed. While she was asleep her body changed and she turned into a demon. There staring back at her was the reflection of an elegant demon. She had long black hair with hot pink streaks and white streaks. She had her normal ears but when she looked herself in the eye she gasped. "MY EYES ARE PINK!!" she yelled

she went back to looking herself over and noticed that her body had filled out nicely. She was taller than her mother who was now in her demon form standing behind her daughter looking her over.

"Mom what do you think inuyasha will say and what exactly am I?"

"Darling don't worry. I will put a spell on you so that no one will be able to see you for what you really are. And you are an Inu-angel demon. This means that you have all the abilities of an Inu youkai as well as all the abilities of a spiritual priestess."

Kagome looked at her mom with shock. "How am I going to know how to use my powers and stuff"

"1 months time you are going to come back here for your training" ray said. "Until then no one will know that you are demon"

kagome went around looking for things to bring. She needed to bring enough stuff for the whole group for a month. It was not an easy task.

She went to pick up her bag and almost fell over in shock when she lifted it with no problems.

"so how come I can still life this thing when normally I would not be able to lift it?"

"Kagome dear. You still have all your abilities but I should warn you that you should not use them. If someone finds out what you are than they will try to kill you."

"Okay mom. Im going to go now. Ill see you in a month"

"Have fun sweetie and be careful"

Kagome made her way to the well house and looked at the well. She remembered the first time she went down into it. She started wondering why this all happened to her. Why she was this rare demon. After looking at the well for 5 minuets she jumped in and was taken by the blue light that she had grown fond of.

**With Inuyasha **

"WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled a very frustrated hanyou.

"She went home to calm down after you told her she was worthless and all that." stated Sango

Miroku nodded his agreement. It had been almost a week since kagome left and they were all worried about her.

Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing. "I can smell kagome! She is back. Im going to kill her!!" inuyasha stated matter of factly.

They started traveling towards Inuyasha's forest.

**With kagome **

Kagome climbed out of the well and decided that she wanted to try her powers out so she took off running in the direction that she smelt Inuyasha she smelt someone else before she started but paid it no mind.

'That child miko is very interesting. I wonder how she has those demonic powers.'

kagome started walking when she sensed Inuyasha coming towards her. She didn't want to be outed about her abilities so she started walking and pretending to struggle with her bag.

They all met in a random clearing and Inuyasha looked different. He smelt different than usual. He was the first to break the silence.

"Wench why have you been at you home for so long. I even went to go through the well and it would not let me... what did you do to it??"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a very calm face and in the sweetest voice she could muster she simply said "sit" and walked away. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. It had been a while since she had used the subjugation beads and he thought that she had forgotten about them...guess not.

Someone was coming near and they all got ready for a battle. He walked into the clearing and everyone looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha yelled

"I am simply interested in what that miko can do..."


End file.
